gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesuvianite
Vesuvianite is a fusion between Almandine and Moldavite. Appearance Debut Vesuvianite is a tall slender gem with lime-yellow skin, lime hair, two yellow eyes and a small nose. She wears a white jumper with a bow tie combined with a dark lime V-shaped cardigan with a small white star in the wasteline. She wears golden triangular sleeves with two sets of arms, lime-yellow trousers and her feet have small, dark green diamonds on them. Her gemstones are located on the right knee and the chest. Previous Vesuvianite's jumper is yellowish-lime with a dark red bow tie combined with a light lime V-shaped cardigan with a dark lime wasteline and a small white star. She wears long light green socks and a lime sandals. Current Vesuvianite's appearance was mostly different. She is taller and she has a pink star-shaped scar that covers with black butterfly-shaped sunglasses. She wears light green diamond sleeves and four dark lime fingerless gloves. She wears a black shirt combined with trousers and a pink semi star shaped vest on the center. She wears white shoes. Personality Vesuvianite is a cool, brave, friendly, optimistic gem with a sense of humor and a very cool motorbiker. She likes to hang out with their friends all the time but when something bad happens, she gets nervous or scared such as hallucinations. She likes to ride on a cool motorbike. Abilities Skillset * Enhanced Axemanship: Vesuvianite can wield an axe with great proficiency in brute power and destructive features to kill strong enemies. She was able to perform feats such as stopping large incoming objects, break through objects (possibly even steel), and use wide sweeps to attack many enemies at once, they may also be proficient in wielding throwing axes to add a ranged attack to their repertoire. She can also use their axes as a tool or chopping wood cutting through most materials. * Piloting: On multiple occasions, Vesuvianite can drive any vehicles without any crashes. Unique Abilities * Fire Beam Generation: She can create fire beams using her photokinesis. * Light Sphere Generation: She can also create light spheres using her photokinesis. * Flight: Vesuvianite can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. * Enhanced Speed: Vesuvianite has the ability is to move at extraordinary physical speed. * Electrokinesis: Due to how Almandine and Moldavite's stability, she can use her own powers using electricity. * Electrical Immunity: Vesuvianite is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Sonic Cutter: Vesuvianite can project sound waves in a way that allows her to cut through matter from a distance. Trivia * This is the first time that Almandine fused with Moldavite. * Vesuvianite is also known as Idocrase. * She sometimes eat foods. * She watches Adventure Time anytime. * Vesuvianite likes reading manga with her friends. * Vesuvianite enjoys sleeping. * Her instrument is a keytar. * Vesuvianite is ambidextrous. * She sometimes spent chopping woods to make furniture. * The longest time that Vesuvianite has stayed fused is 3 days. ** Unless in some scenes, Vesuvianite defuses due to a little bit of unstability. * She is stronger than Garnet. * Vesuvianite's major vehicle is a motorbike. * The voice actress - '''Renée Elise Goldsberry '''is replaced by Tanya Reynolds for unknown reasons. Gemology * Vesuvianite, also called idocrase, is a silicate mineral. ** It has a chemical composition of Ca10Mg2Al4(SiO4)5(Si2O7)2(OH)4 , a hardness scale of 6½, and a tetragonal crystal system. * While vesuvianite is a common mineral, it's rare to find ones with gem-quality. * It forms in skarn deposits and limestones that have been subjected to contact metamorphism. * It comes in multiple colors: green, brown, yellow, purple, red, blue, blue-green, light green, orange, brown-black, and pink. * Gem quality vesuvianite can be found in Kenya, Tanzania, ad California. Mineral vesuvianite can be found all over the world. * It can be commonly confused or mislabeled as jade. * Vesuvianite was named after its discovery locality: Mount Vesuvius. ** Idocrase comes from Greek meaning mixed form, alluding to how its crystals usually combine the forms of other minerals. * Metaphysically, vesuvianite is said to give strength, courage, and a sense of self-security. It can clear negative attachments, negative feelings like depresson and fear, and quell inflated egos to help people find their path in life. Gallery/Designs For more images, see Vesuvianite/Gallery. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Celestial Squad Category:Heroes Category:Fusion Characters Category:Almandine 2019